custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Avatars
The Avatars were a group of nine extremely powerful beings who controlled various Ideals in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Formation The Avatars all began their lives as Av-Matoran in Karda Nui. During The Fall, the nine Matoran were flooded with power and were transformed into powerful beings each dedicated to an ideal. The Avatars helped Matoran and Toa evacuate the Mata Nui Robot. Post-Fall After reaching the surface, the Avatars began to establish themselves as the rulers of the new continent. For the next 500 years the Avatars ruled over the Matoran, protecting them and directing their efforts. The First Abyssal Invasion During the First Abyssal Invasion, the Avatars fought to defend Nehriim and the city's Matoran from the Demonic hordes. After several brutal battles, the Avatar of War was able to lure the bulk of the Demons into a valley, which he collapsed on top of them. Meanwhile, the other Avatars were able to defeat Nocturnus and trap him in an Obsidian Obelisk. The First Era of Peace During the First Era of Peace, the Avatars directed the Matoran during rebuilding, and began to form alliances among themselves. During this time, tensions between the Avatars began to intensify until it erupted into open war. The Shadow War For the next 200 years, the Avatars waged a furious civil war, with the Avatars of Courage, Peace, Pride, and War battling the Avatars of Rage and Destruction. Following a series of particularly devastating fights, Syverr was able to free Nocturnus from his prison, and once again he led his Demonic forces against the Avatars. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the forces of the Avatars were steadily pushed back by the resurgent Demonic army. As the war progressed, the Avatars of War, Revenge, Destruction, Peace, Rage, and Pride were killed. In the conflicts final hours, as the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to hold off Noctunus' army, the Avatars of Life and Death began a desperate rite, and sacrificed themselves to trap the remaining Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket dimension. Powers All of the Avatars possessed the power to launch beams of energy from their weapons at their foes. In addition, all of the Avatars were capable of flying without wings or jetpacks. All of the Avatars had powers specific to themselves; for example, the Avatar of Peace was capable of creating spheres of energy that trapped her opponents without harming them. Known Avatars Current * None Former * The Avatar of Life-in suspended animation * The Avatar of Death-Deceased * The Avatar of War-Deceased * The Avatar of Revenge-Deceased * The Avatar of Destruction-Deceased * The Avatar of Pride-Deceased * The Avatar of Peace-Deceased * The Avatar of Rage-Deceased * The Avatar of Courage-Deceased Trivia * Currently, the Avatar of Destruction is the only Avatar DarkStalker719 has built to his satisfaction. * The Avatars were the main protagonists in the series of battles DarkStalker719's Bionicles fought that ended up becoming a main part of DarkStalker719's storyline. Category:Groups Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe Category:Avatars